


No Daylight

by Ariella1941



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariella1941/pseuds/Ariella1941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen just cannot get away from Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece I wrote for a Tumblr prompt back in March.
> 
> The prompt was: Female Hawke/Cullen #16 Things you say when there’s no space between us.
> 
> I took it in a little different direction :)
> 
> This hasn't had a beta read so be warned, but it's short.

“You’re always here!” Cullen said as Hawke leaned on his desk. She smiled gamely at him. The kind of smile that she had when she knew she was going to win.

“You’ve never complained before,” she said sweetly, then turned pouty, “and I thought you liked my company.”

He groaned, it was getting more and more difficult to ignore Hawke and his feelings for her, but at the same time it was becoming more than a distraction, it was bordering on obsession.

_Bodies molding together, no daylight between them, mouths devouring with a desperate hunger. Fingers playing on overheated skin…_

He shook his head, then looked at the desk once more. Hawke wasn’t standing there. She never had been. Not in the flesh. But she was here, with him. Every breath, every thought was touched by her. There was no space between them anymore, and Cullen knew it. And maybe it was time to tell Hawke how much that meant to him.


End file.
